


A Year With Onpu

by Imouto_Kitten



Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Lolicon, Reader Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: You've been hired as the photographer for a very special calendar starring Onpu
Relationships: Segawa Onpu/Reader
Kudos: 10





	A Year With Onpu

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings specific to first chapter: Loli
> 
> Author's Notes: Okay, so the idea here is to write a short Onpu/Reader lemon for each month of the year(with two for December as it's a 13-month Calendar)... That said, I don't have ideas for all the months yet, especially since I'd rather draw on Japanese holidays than American ones given the character is Japanses... So, St. Patricks Day for March, Easter for March or April, Halloween for October, Thanksgiving for November are things I'd rather avoid.

A Year With Onpu by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 00 December

Even as you sit alone in the room that had been decorated to resemble a  
living room on Christmas morning, you find it hard to believe you had  
landed such a high profile job... to think that you would get to work  
with one of the hottest child idols in Japan so early in your  
photography career, and on a Celebrity Calendar that promised to put the  
preteen pop star in a number of cute costumes... Not to mention some  
rather nice fringe benefits as part of producing a very special  
edition...

You're broken from your thoughts as the door opens and the star of the  
show enters, crawling on all fours and wearing a set of full-body  
pajamas designed to resemble a reindeer, or at least what many people  
thought reindeer looked like. Onpu's outfit was mostly brown, with white  
spots on her back and a white underbelly that stretched from her flat  
chest all the way past her crotch and onto the underside of the fluffy  
fake tail sticking up on her cute, little butt. The built-in booties  
were black and shaped to resemble hooves, and while the gloves were  
hand-shaped for practicality, they were the same charcoal color. The  
brown hood that covered most of Onpu's head, exposing only her face and  
bangs was adorned with fake deer ears and small antlers and had a small  
hole to accomodate her signature side ponytail, and a little bit of  
black face paint on her tiny nose completed Onpu's look as an absolutely  
adorable little fawn.

In fact, the child idol is so adorable that you forget you're suppose to  
be taking photos of her in her festive outfit until she speaks up,  
"Photographer-san, aren't you forgetting something?"

Grabbing your camera, you take several photos of the purple-haired girl  
as she strikes a variety of poses... facing the camera while sitting on  
her heels, fists held in front of her to resemble hooves... kneeling  
with her plump, little rump to the camera, a smile on her face as she  
glances over her shoulder... lying on her back with arms and legs folded  
against her sides as if asking for a belly rub... and of course a few  
shots of her crawling around.

Eventually, Onpu crawls over to the corner where a fur tree decorated  
with purple garland and baubles of various colors, a plethora of wrapped  
gifts around the base stands tall, nearly reaching the ceiling. As you  
continue taking photos, the child idol plops down on her butt and starts  
opening the presents, revealing a variety of toys, games, and festive  
fashion accesories, smiling for the camera as a mountain of wrapping  
paper forms around her and she becomes increasingly tangled in ribbons  
of various colors.

Finishing with the last of the presents, Onpu crawls over to where  
you're sitting, the smile on her face shifting from that of a child on  
Christmas morning to that of a naughty nymphet with the object of her  
desires within sight.

You follow her with the camera until she's kneeling between your legs,  
looking up at you with a seductive smile that has no place on the face  
of one so young as she says, "Photographer-san, are you ready to start  
on the special edition?"

As you nod, the child idol reaches out with her gloved hands, expertly  
unzipping your fly and extracting your cock, stroking you to full  
erection and commenting, "Photographer-san's candy cane looks really  
yummy! But it's so big, I don't know if I'll be able to fit all of it in  
my mouth!" But despite her words, the purple-haired girl shows no  
hesitation as she sticks out her tongue, swirling it around your tip  
several times before parting her lips as far as she can and with a cry  
of, "Itadakimasu!", she swallows half of your cock in one go.

As her warm, wet mouth engulfs you, you can't help letting out a moan of  
pleasure and it is everything you can do to hold the camera steady to  
capture the child idol's expert fellatio on film as she bobs her head  
upon your shaft, her tongue twirling about your tip and licking all over  
your cock as if it really was a particularly sweet candy cane.

Though you try to hold out, your self-control is no match for Onpu's  
talented tongue, and within a minute of taking you into her mouth, you  
are shooting your first spurt of seed down her throat.

Pulling back until her lips are wrapped around the collar of your dick,  
Onpu lets your cum fill her mouth, her cheeks bulging cutely as she  
continues twirling her tiny tongue around your tip, coaxing out every  
last drop and not letting a single drop escape.

As your climax subsides, she licks your tip clean before pulling away  
and opening her mouth, letting you snap a few shots of the puddle of  
your seed pooling on her tongue before swallowing it down.

Turning around, Onpu drops to knees and one elbow and shakes her butt at  
you, the crotch of her reindeer pajamas darkened with moisture as her  
free hand reaches back between her legs to rub at her clearly aroused  
girlhood as she whines, "Photographer-san, your little reindeer needs  
rutting!"

After giving you a chance to snap a few photos of her in this rather  
compromising position, she grips a zipper pull at the base of her fake  
tail and pulls it forward, exposing her bare pussy and a lack of any  
underwear, the child idol rubbing her tiny clitty with the tip of her  
index finger as you add this to the rolls of footage collected.

When she cries out, "Please, photographer-san, rut your little  
reindeer!" you sit the camera aside and kneel behind your eager subject.  
As you line your tip up with her small hole, you notice that the tail  
isn't just sewn to the seat of her costume, but anchored with a butt  
plug, and one with a rather strong vibration function.

Gripping her small hips, you pull her back, impaling the child idol on  
your modest member. From her gasp of pleasure and the lack of any  
resistence or any blood seeping out around your shaft, it's clear she  
wasn't a virgin, but her tiny twatty is by far the tightest you've ever  
experienced.

As you sit there, savoring her snug snatch squeezing your shaft, she  
begs you, "Please, photographer-san, rut me!"

You pull back before pushing balls deep within the young starlet and  
soon, you are sliding in and out as she cries out in euphoria.

"YES!" cries Onpu in delight, "rut your little reindeer! Rut her hard  
and fast!" as you try your hardest to do just as she asks of you.

Before long, you can feel her young pussy spasming around your cock as  
she trembles in orgasm, the clenching of her internal muscles more than  
you can take as you unload for the second time during this photo  
session, this time deep within the girl's cozy cunny.

When you pull out, your seed oozes from her lower lips, and she lets you  
take a few shots of the creampie you gave her in an all-fours position  
before rolling on her back to let you take a few shots of her creamed  
cunny with her in a spred eagle position.

"Wow, Photographer-san!" comments the child idol in a tone way too  
innocent for what the two of you just did, "You sure gave me a lot of  
your Christmas pudding~!"

Lowering one hand to her crotch to rub her clitty some more, and  
bringing her other hand up to place a finger to her lips, she lets you  
take some more pictures before adding, "But, your little reindeer would  
like you to rut her again."

Moving between her spread thighs, you position yourself to take her  
missionary style before thrusting your hips forward and hilting yourself  
within her once more.

As you give her the rutting she craves, you take advantage of this  
position to capture the cute facial expressions she makes as you drive  
her to ever greater heights of ecstacy.

After another shared climax, the now exhausted Onpu lets out a yawn  
before slowly crawling over to a rug in front of a fireplace, curling up  
and falling asleep upon it.

After snapping some final shots of the sleeping idol, both with her  
creampied pussy exposed, and with the fly of her reindeer pajamas zipped  
up to hide the evidence of your activities, you decide to call an end to  
the day's session and pack up your equipment.


End file.
